You're the one for me
by Yeire
Summary: TERMINADO. Harry y Draco presentan a Remus y a Narcisa, pero no saben que ellos ya se conocen del colegio. Remus teme que cuando Narcisa se entere de su condición, le rechace. RemusNarcisa. SLASH HD
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, escribo esta historia con el único afán de divertirme y entreteneros. _

_**Dedicado a Aykasha-peke, por ser una amiga excepcional y por estar siempre ahí cuando la necesito. ¡Te quiero mucho cariño!**_

_**You're the one for me**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Se acostó en el pecho de su amante, acariciándolo ausentemente con pequeños círculos, causando que el chico sobre el que se apoyaba sonriera suavemente.

.-¿Crees que mi madre y Remus se lleven bien? -preguntó, deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

.-Eso espero, realmente hacen buena pareja -repuso el moreno.

.-Como nosotros ¿no? -dijo luego.

.-Como nosotros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Malfoy, Remus Lupin y Narcisa Black -la cual había acogido su apellido de soltera cuando su ex-marido fue entregado a los dementores para recibir el beso-, conversaban amenamente, hablando sobre trivialidades y sonriendo cómplices. Llevaban enamorados muchos años, a pesar de que Draco y Harry les habían presentado sin saber que se conocían de antes.

.-Bueno -dijo Remus, ya sin saber qué tema de conversación sacar- ¿puedes decirme por qué finalmente no te uniste a los mortífagos?

.-Realmente nunca quise hacerlo, mi matrimonio con Lucius fue concertado, mis padres me obligaron. Creo que en el fondo siempre fui como Sirius, solo que él tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a la familia y yo, en cambio, no pude hacerlo. Simplemente hice lo que me decían sin protestar. Pero no me uní a Voldemort porque no compartía, ni comparto, sus opiniones, no creo que los sangre sucia sean una deshonra para los magos, sin ellos, habríamos dejado de existir, aunque fueron los que en un principio intentaron acabar con nosotros -explicó la rubia.

.-Lo entiendo, a mí también me ofrecieron unirme a ellos, como debes saber, los hombres lobo somos lo suficientemente sangrientos como para matar sin escrúpulos, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Sé que es antinatural viniendo de alguien como yo, pero las cosas son así. Soy un blando -sonrió-. Por eso rechacé su proposición y me uní a la Orden del Fénix.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, mirándose intensamente y sonriendo como dos bobos, cómplices.

Remus observaba la belleza del rostro de Narcisa. Su pelo tan rubio, fino y sedoso, sus ojos tan claros y fríos y a la vez cálidos, su cuerpo de suaves curvas y de esa piel tan pálida y límpida y seguramente tan suave, tan linda en todo su esplendor que le volvía loco.

Y Narcisa mientras tanto observaba la vejez del rostro de Remus, a pesar de que ella sabía que el hombre lobo no contaba con más de cuarenta y cinco años, al igual que ella. Sin duda ser un licántropo debía ser duro, sus facciones lo demostraban. Sus mechones entrecanos descansaban sobre su frente lisa, dándole un aspecto tremendamente sexy. Y le vio así, tan lindo y tan dulce, tan pálido y tan resignado a su condición, que sin apenas darse cuenta su mano se deslizó hacia la mejilla del hombre, acariciándole suavemente y con tanta dulzura y cariño que Remus sintió ese contacto como si fuera uno aún más profundo.

Llevó su mano a su propia mejilla y la colocó sobre la de Narcisa, acariciándola con su palma, que, aunque áspera, a ella le pareció la más suave del mundo. Era un contacto tan dulce y tan anhelado por ambos que se dejaron llevar y sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban, y entonces Remus lo decidió; a pesar de que nunca se había arriesgado con ninguna mujer a ir más allá de una noche de pasión, por Narcisa lucharía hasta el cansancio, y si tenía que sacrificarse por ella, lo haría; al fin y al cabo ya no existía Señor Oscuro que amenazara sus vidas, Harry se había encargado de eso. Pero aun así sabía que no podría vivir con esa mujer ¿y si en una de sus transformaciones se descontrolaba y la atacaba?

Y a pesar de sus negativos pensamientos la besó, sólo un inocente roce, pero Narcisa sintió que había tocado el cielo. Tantos años anhelando ese contacto… era demasiado, incluso para ella.

* * *

.-Te amo -dijo Harry antes de penetrar suavemente a su amante. Llevaban tantos años haciendo eso que ya ni siquiera se detenía a buscar la entrada de su pareja, simplemente se introducía en él mientras le besaba con ansia.

Draco se abrazó a su espalda al sentir a su moreno entrar con tanta delicadeza en él, amándole como sólo él sabía hacerlo. El chico le miró con tanta dulzura que sintió que se derretiría. No podía parar de gemir suavemente, entre besos, mientras su amante entraba y salía de él con suavidad, besando su rostro con todo el amor que guardaba dentro.

.-No sabes cuánto te quiero -dijo el moreno entrelazando sus manos con las de su rubio para moverse al mismo ritmo, amándose y acariciándose con anhelo, como tantas veces en esos ocho años que habían mantenido su relación, amantes furtivos, siempre en secreto. No deseaban que nadie se enterase de que estaban juntos mientras Voldemort siguiera vivo, principalmente porque Draco era un espía a favor de la Orden del Fénix y no pretendían que fuera torturado cruelmente y luego asesinado sin piedad; realmente Harry era el que no lo deseaba, a Draco le daba igual mientras Harry siguiera luchando y fuera feliz, aunque sabía que el moreno no lo sería si no estaba junto a él, el Gryffindor lo había repetido millones de veces.

Continuaron moviéndose acompasadamente, sin parar de besarse y susurrarse palabras tiernas al oído. Finalmente, una mano del moreno se deslizó entre sus cuerpos entrelazados y acarició la erección de Draco, masturbándolo sin dejar de penetrarle, ahora rápidamente y con más fuerza que las anteriores veces.

.-Te amo… -gimió Draco al llegar a un brutal orgasmo, arqueándose en un ángulo imposible y gimiendo incoherencias una detrás de otra, incoherencias que Harry comprendía apenas sin proponérselo.

* * *

Continuaron besándose con mucho cariño, Remus estrechando el rostro de la mujer con infinita dulzura y ella tironeando levemente de los mechones entrecanos de la nuca de él. Se separaron finalmente en busca de aire y se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Narcisa esbozó una tímida sonrisa y Remus correspondió el gesto, con cariño, sonriendo más ampliamente de lo que lo había previsto.

.-Remus… yo… -comenzó la mujer, no sabiendo qué decir a continuación.

.-Shhh… -la cortó él, poniendo suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios, callándola-, te amo.

Ella sólo sonrió y le volvió a besar, aún más intensamente que antes, haciendo que Remus rodeara la cintura de la mujer con sus fuertes brazos, estrechándola contra sí.

* * *

El despertador mágico comenzó a sonar y, con un movimiento de varita -la cual tenía siempre bajo la almohada-, Draco lo hizo estallar, sin pronunciar ni una sola sílaba. Fue entonces que Harry se espabiló, ligeramente cabreado. Cuando Draco entraba a trabajar antes que él, el despertador sonaba durante un buen rato más. Sin embargo, cuando era él el que entraba antes al trabajo, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

.-¡Draco! -exclamó enfadado, el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-¿Qué? -preguntó inocentemente, aún adormilado.

.-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso de una vez? -preguntó, aunque enternecido por el aspecto de su amante recién levantado -que él encontraba perfectamente encantador-, algo picado aún.

.-¿Hacer el qué? -preguntó el aludido, haciéndose el tonto esta vez.

.-Hacer estallar el despertador siempre que yo entro a trabajar antes, yo no lo hago cuando te toca a ti -le reprochó Harry.

.-Pero… es que… -hizo un pucherito que enterneció aún más a su amante-, no quiero que te vayas tan pronto.

Se abrazó a su pecho y le besó en el cuello, lamiendo levemente la suave piel.

.-No hagas eso Draco, por favor -suplicó el moreno, no queriendo sucumbir ante el contacto de su pareja.

.-Vamos… -intentó convencer el rubio-, quédate aquí hoy. Por un día que no vayas al Ministerio no creo que te echen de menos.

.-Cariño, soy el jefe de la división de aurores -dijo, viendo como Draco fruncía el ceño. Odiaba que su amor se arriesgara tanto día a día, no soportaría perderle, ya había estado a punto de hacerlo una vez-. Me echarán de menos, y seguramente Hermione se presentará aquí a buscarme, ya sabes como es.

.-Es una pesada, le he pedido mil veces que te deje quedarte aquí una mañana, pero no le da la gana, y eso que no es tu superior.

.-Ya, pero es mi amiga y, como tú deberías, no quiere que me despidan -reprochó el moreno, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

.-Yo tampoco quiero que te despidan, pero casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros, en especial ésta semana, tú estás de mañana y yo tengo negocios por la tarde. Sólo nos vemos por la noche, y sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

.-A mí también me gusta Draco, pero tenemos unas obligaciones.

.-¿Sabes? -confesó el rubio-. A veces me gustaría volver atrás, en el colegio estábamos mucho más tiempo juntos.

.-Sí, pero siempre teníamos que escondernos, y ahora no -recordó el Gryffindor-. Y ya déjame irme, tengo trabajo que hacer. Hay un montón de informes que esperan por mí.

El rubio le besó una última vez antes de dejarle ir. Y Harry, levantándose completamente desnudo, y sin ningún pudor, se metió en el baño para darse una ducha y vestirse. Cuando terminó se acercó a su amante, que aún reposaba en la cama, y le besó fugazmente en los labios, antes de partir en dirección al Ministerio; ya desayunaría allí.

* * *

_¡Hola¿Os gustó? Espero que sí; es un reto que me puso Aykasha-peke, y que he empezado a hacer con mucho gusto. Realmente espero que os haya gustado este capítulo D Probablemente tenga tres capítulos, quizá más, pero aún no estoy segura, pues no lo he terminado. Bueno, espero que realmente os guste y que dejéis miles de reviews, al menos para darme ánimos a continuar. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, escribo esta historia con el único afán de divertirme y entreteneros. __  
_

_Dedicado a Aykasha-peke, por ser una amiga excepcional y por estar siempre ahí cuando la necesito. ¡Te quiero mucho cariño! _

**_You're the one for me _****_  
_**

**_Capítulo 2 _****_  
_**

.-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, es tarde -dijo Remus algo nervioso. Narcisa sólo asintió pero, cuando él se levantaba del sillón, le agarró de la mano y tiró hacia abajo, haciéndole sentarse de nuevo; le besó suavemente, apenas un inocente roce de labios que hizo que la sangre del licántropo ardiera de manera alarmante.

.-¿Vendrás mañana? -el pobre hombre sólo pudo asentir nerviosamente, para luego levantarse y caminar rígido, de camino a la salida. Cuando ya había abierto la puerta y estaba por salir, sintió una suave presión en su brazo y se giró para recibir un húmedo beso que le robó el aliento. Cuando se separaron, luego de largos minutos, Narcisa se mantuvo de puntillas, como cuando se habían besado, y en su oído, susurró-: Yo también te amo.

Y le dejó marchar luego de besarle tras la oreja. El hombre se fue tambaleándose y, al cruzar las barreras de la Mansión, se desapareció para aparecer luego en el salón de Lupin Lodge, con el único pensamiento de darse una ducha muy fría.

* * *

La alarma que avisaba de que alguien estaba a punto de comunicarse con él por la chimenea resonó en todo el despacho. Se acercó al lugar justo cuando la cabeza castaña de Remus Lupin asomaba entre las llamas.

.-Hola, Moony –dijo-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Le sorprendió ver que su rostro, normalmente tan pálido como el del propio Draco, estaba teñido de un suave rubor.

.–No me puedo creer que me hayáis echo esto. ¿Cómo podéis haberme citado con Narcisa¿Sabes que ya la conocía? No hacía falta que me la presentarais.

.-¡Oh! No lo sabíamos Remus, lo siento –se disculpó el moreno, avergonzado.

.-No lo sientas, enano –repuso el castaño con cariño-. De todas formas, no puedo creer que me hicieras esto, Harry.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y, sólo entonces, Harry comprendió.

.-Te gusta la madre de Draco¿verdad?

.-Siempre me gustó Narcisa, pero no quise empezar nada con ella. Y tampoco quiero ahora. No quiero que cuando se entere de mi condición me tenga miedo –confesó el licántropo tristemente.

.-Rem, ella ya lo sabe. Se lo dijo Draco en nuestro tercer año, así que por eso no deberías preocuparte. Mejor habla con Draco, él te dirá lo que quieres saber –le dijo suavemente-. Está en casa.

.-De acuerdo, hablaré con él.

La cabeza del hombre desapareció y Harry supo que cuando él llegara a casa le iba a caer una buena. A Draco no le gustaba que le metiera en líos, y menos con el licántropo. Rió suavemente. Sabía de sobra cómo iba a convencer a Draco para que no se enfadara con él. Siempre funcionaba.

Se sentó tras el escritorio y comenzó a mirar los informes de sus aurores, la mayoría de ellos ataques de mortífagos renegados que habían conseguido huir después de la derrota de su Señor.

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a redactar informes más detallados sobre los diferentes ataques.

Llevaba una hora y media trabajando cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y, sólo de ese modo, se permitió dejar los informes.

.-Adelante –dijo. Hermione abrió la puerta y le miró.

.-Harry, acaba de haber un ataque en el Globe Theatre –dijo-. Los aurores están en camino.

El moreno se levantó raudo y se colocó la capa azul de los aurores, siguiendo a su amiga fuera del despacho hasta la sala de control.

Un holograma del teatro se alzaba en el centro de la habitación. Los dos compañeros se pararon frente a él y observaron las figuras en movimiento. Veían a algunos muggles salir corriendo del edificio en llamas, mientras otros eran torturados y asesinados por hombres vestidos de negro y con máscaras blancas. A su lado, varios hologramas mostraban las diferentes plantas del lugar. Harry se fijó en ellas y, en la planta baja, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una cabellera larga y negra; la cabellera de una mujer de túnica negra y máscara blanca, la capucha cayendo sobre su espalda.

.-Bella… -susurró. Su amiga no le escuchó-. Hermione, dame las coordenadas de este lugar –la chica siguió su mirada y asintió, sorprendiéndose enormemente por ver a Bellatrix Lestrange allí. ¿No se suponía que la mujer había muerto? -. Y avisa a Draco de que he encontrado a su tía.

.-De acuerdo –dijo. Le dio las coordenadas y, cuando Harry desapareció, se fue a su despacho. De toda la central de aurores, ése era el único lugar en el que alguien se podía comunicar con cualquier persona, pues las otras chimeneas eran continuamente utilizadas por aurores que iban y venían, ya que el único que tenía la autorización del Ministerio para aparecerse en la central era el propio Harry. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flú y, metiendo la cabeza en la oscura cavidad, pronunció.

.-¡Apartamento de Harry y Draco!

Cuando su cabeza salió del remolino de cenizas y ella pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró de frente con las rodillas de Draco, que estaba en cuclillas frente a ella.

.-Draco, Harry ha encontrado a tu tía –dijo inmediatamente.

.-¿A Bella? –la chica asintió-. ¡Vaya, al final resultó que mi querida tía no estaba muerta!

Draco guardaba un profundo rencor a su tía, pues cuando Narcisa se había negado a unirse a los mortífagos fue ella misma la que la torturó, disfrutando morbosamente del sufrimiento de su hermana, y no deteniéndose hasta que él y Harry aparecieron, justo antes de que Harry derrotara al Señor Tenebroso.

.-Fue a buscarla¿verdad?

Hermione asintió y Draco lo hizo a su vez, agradeciéndole con una mirada que le hubiera contado la aparición de Bellatrix. La chica desapareció de allí tras una suave sonrisa y la comunicación se cortó.

* * *

.-¡Vaya¡Pero si es el grandioso Harry Potter! –se burló la mujer, con odio impregnado en sus palabras-. ¿Aún no te has cansado de vengar a tu querido Black¿Podrás matarme, o tu estúpida humildad Gryffindor te lo impedirá?

Harry no contestó, simplemente alzó su varita y apuntó al pecho de la mortífaga.

.-¡Expelliarmus! –exclamó, pero ella fue demasiado rápida, levantó la varita y con un sencillo "¡Protego!" desvió el hechizo.

.-¿Sólo puedes hacer eso Bebé Potter? Es increíble. Tan poderoso que te creías por haber derrotado a mi Lord y eres un mago mediocre que ni siquiera puede utilizar un sencillo hechizo.

.-No me tientes Bellatrix –susurró Harry entre dientes, pero la mujer no le escuchó.

.-¡Vamos a ver qué sabes hacer, canijo¡A ver si es verdad que eres tan poderoso! –pelearon encarnecidamente, intentando hacerse todo el daño posible. Harry para vengar a Sirius, y Bella para vengar a su Señor.

.-Everte statum –dijo Bellatrix, con una voz tan baja que Harry no alcanzó a escucharla. Un rayo violeta salió de la varita de la mortífaga en dirección al cuerpo de Harry, pero éste, con un rápido movimiento, esquivó la maldición y atacó a su vez.

.-¡Sectusempra! –la mujer intentó contrarrestarlo con un "impedimenta", pero, aún así, en su rostro comenzaron a formarse pequeñas heridas sangrantes. Las heridas producían ardores en la pálida piel de Bellatrix, pero ella no las hizo el menor caso, mejor sufrir de unas cuantas heridas que ser llevada ante los dementores, que le absorberían el alma encantados. No le dio tiempo a contraatacar, sin embargo, cuando Harry pronunció un nuevo hechizo-. ¡Stupefy!

* * *

Un suave "plop" se escuchó en la habitación y él se acercó preocupado, dejando el libro que había estado leyendo sobre la mesa de café, a ver si Harry había llegado en buen estado.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio se encontró con su pareja; tenía aspecto cansado, pero le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en la cama, derrumbado. Se acercó a él y le tocó la frente, estaba cálida, pero no tanto como para tener fiebre, y empapada en sudor. Con suaves movimientos desprendió a su amante de las ropas húmedas por el sudor y, después de bañarlo con cuidado, le puso un suave pijama de seda, los más frescos para los días en que Harry llegaba tan cansado y sudoroso. Le acostó en mejores condiciones, pues había quedado tumbado de cualquier manera, y se sentó a su lado, velando su sueño.

Acarició el suave cabello negro de Harry y, luego de besarle en la frente, se acostó sobre su pecho, oyendo el acompasado latir de su corazón.

* * *

.-Narcisa, tenemos que hablar –dijo Remus suavemente. Se encontraban en el comedor de la mansión Malfoy, después de disfrutar de una suculenta cena.

Ella sólo asintió y se levantó de la mesa, instando al licántropo a que hiciera lo mismo, para dirigirse a la sala.

Se sentó en un sofá de tres plazas y Lupin se acomodó junto a ella, con expresión seria.

.-Adelante –instó la mujer.

.-Lo de ayer no debió ocurrir –dijo. Claro, conciso y seguro. Directo al corazón. Los ojos de ella se nublaron, pero no permitió que las lágrimas escapasen. Simplemente le miró, dolida.

.-¿Por qué? –preguntó. Parecía que su voz se iba a quebrar de un momento a otro-. ¿Porque eres un licántropo¿Porque no tienes dinero¿O porque no me quieres?

Y se quebró. Sus preciosos ojos grises se nublaron aún más y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, una lágrima que ella limpió furiosamente. Nunca, nunca podría mostrarse débil, eso era algo que una Black no se podía permitir.

Y él pensó que era mejor mentirla respecto a sus sentimientos que exponerla al peligro que representaba pasar una noche a su lado.

.-No Narcisa, no te quiero –hizo una pausa, y, si hiciera algún sonido, habría podido escuchar el quebrarse del corazón de la madre de Draco–. Y no quiero despertar cualquier día y descubrir que te he mordido o matado, no lo soportaría¿entiendes?

.-No, no lo entiendo Remus, no entiendo que sólo porque seas un licántropo no puedas ser feliz o tener pareja –calló por unos segundos, decidiendo si decirle a Remus que ella conocía al hombre lobo que le mordió de pequeño, que fue un mortífago y que disfrutaba mordiendo a los niños y a los hijos de magos y brujas no partidarios a Voldemort. Finalmente optó por decírselo, pues no quería mentirle-. Remus… yo conocí al licántropo que te mordió de niño. Se llamaba Fenrir Greyback, era el líder de la sociedad de hombres lobo y un mortífago, pero no era como tú… tú tienes miles de cosas que no te hacen ver como él. Eres demasiado dulce para ser así¿entiendes? Él era un licántropo sangriento, amigo de Lucius. Una vez quiso morder a Draco ¿sabes¿Tú hubieras intentado morder a algún niño? Sé que no… por eso no entiendo que no quieras tener pareja. La poción matalobos ha avanzado mucho, controla completamente al lobo, Remus. Por Dios, no renuncies a la vida por tu condición.

.-No lo entiendes Narcisa, no siempre puedo tomar la poción matalobos, y no quiero dañarte. Entiéndelo por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

Remus vio como los ojos de la mujer se volvían cristalinos y las lágrimas se agrupaban en ellos.

Narcisa se levantó y salió de la sala con pasos largos, tan orgullosa como siempre, sin perder su dignidad y dándose por vencida. Pero aun así Remus se dio cuenta de que lloraba, y se sintió miserable por ello. Amaba a Narcisa por encima de cualquier cosa y odiaba hacerla sufrir, pero no quería dañarla más adelante.

* * *

**_Lo primero… perdón por el retraso, pero es que no sabía cómo demonios seguirlo!_**

_Hola! Os gustó? Aquí tenéis el segundo cap. de este reto tan horrorosamente difícil que me puso Aykasha-peke, pero aún así me siento orgullosa al hacerlo y me están gustando los resultados, solo espero que a vosotros también ;) Muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero que os continúe gustando. Bueno, pues nada más, solo que espero que os guste y que no me vendría mal un poco de apoyo ;D Mil besazos! _

_Reviews?_

_Contestación a los rr:_

_**Zarita:** Hola nena! Eres un buena chica, sip! Ya… ya lo sé… Rem con el chucho asqueroso ese (de asqueroso nada! XD) que se hace pasar por primo de Narcisa, jeje D Claro que lo voy a seguir, jeje! Y por supuesto que habrá un explícito Remus/Narcisa! Jajaja! Muchas gracias por tu review, cielo, que sé que va en contra de tus principios! Mil besazos! Muackk_

_  
__•PaddyPau• _

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, escribo esta historia con el único afán de divertirme y entreteneros. _

_**Dedicado a Aykasha-peke, por ser una amiga excepcional y por estar siempre ahí cuando la necesito. ¡Te quiero mucho cariño!**_

_**You're the one for me**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Cuando despertó, Draco estaba a su lado, con la cabeza en su pecho, dormido. Retiró suavemente el rubio cabello que cubría la frente y tapaba los ojos de su amante, y acarició la tibia mejilla con movimientos circulares, suavemente, con una dulzura que solo empleaba con él, en aquella cama y en aquella casa.

El rubio se removió en sueños y cerró los ojos fuertemente, en un vano intento de escapar de la deslumbrante luz del sol, que entraba por una ventana entreabierta.

Harry deslizó su mano por la espalda del chico, llegó a sus caderas y la introdujo bajo la suave camisa verde, completamente arrugada, buscando su calor.

Al notar la fría extremidad del moreno hacer contacto con su cálida piel desnuda se estremeció y abrió los ojos bruscamente.

.-¡Harry! –exclamó. El moreno le miró haciéndose el inocente y sonrió.

.-¿Qué? –preguntó con dulzura. Draco se levantó rápidamente de la cama, al ver que Harry no despegaba su extremidad de él, para perder el contacto con la fría mano de su pareja.

.-¡Estás helado! –casi le gritó.

.-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –sonrió el moreno mirándolo sugerente-. Ven a darme calor.

.-¡No! Primero date un baño de agua hirviendo –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Harry frunció el ceño, miró su pijama de seda y luego la ventana entreabierta.

.-Fue culpa tuya –murmuró Harry, repentinamente mosqueado-. Sabes que mi temperatura corporal desciende por la noche.

.-Bueno, entonces yo te prepararé el baño –dijo Draco, cogió una toalla de uno de los cajones del armario y se metió en el baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta tras de sí.

Harry oyó el agua caer en la enorme bañera del baño, agrandado mágicamente por Draco, de modo que solamente ese cuarto era casi más grande que el apartamento en estado natural. Y Harry pensó, sonriendo, que su pareja nunca dejaría de desear lo más grande y lo mejor, al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy.

Escuchó cómo le llamaba y, rápidamente, entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

.-Ya tienes listo tu baño, señorito –dijo, una clara burla en su última palabra, para luego acercarse a la puerta e intentar abrirla… sin éxito. Suspiró y se giró para enfrentar a su pareja, la cual le miraba, con una sonrisa y las cejas alzadas, desde el interior de la bañera.

.-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó, de nuevo, como tantas otras veces en esa semana-. ¿Es que no te cansas de encerrarme?

Harry pareció meditar unos segundos, pues borró su sonrisa y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. Luego negó con énfasis.

.-Quiero que te quedes conmigo –respondió a las dos preguntas a la vez. Su rubio amante se acercó a él y, agachándose hasta quedar junto a su oído, susurró:

.-Eres un capullo –inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras pues, como castigo, fue arrastrado al agua de cabeza, ropa inclusive.

.-Lo sé –rió el moreno cuando le vio emerger de nuevo-. Y sé que por eso me quieres –añadió, abrazando a su chico, revolviendo el pelo rubio con cariño y haciéndole gruñir por esa caricia.

Y Harry se sorprendió por éste hecho. Generalmente, después de hacer el amor, Draco se acercaba a él y colocaba la cabeza en su pecho, ofreciéndose para que le acariciara el cabello, suave, tiernamente, como siempre. Continuó con su caricia, y sonrió al escuchar cómo su pareja suspiraba y gemía bajito, disfrutando.

* * *

Remus salió de la casa con expresión decaída y se desapareció fuera de los límites de la mansión. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Lupin Lodge fue colocarse frente a la chimenea, dispuesto a pedirle consejo a Harry, pero por algún motivo ni él ni Draco contestaban a su llamada. Sonrió levemente, seguro estaban enfrascados en un de sus "luchas" cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero su sonrisa se borró casi inmediatamente al pensar en Narcisa. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, y lo peor era que sufría por su culpa.

Y en ese momento lo decidió. Sería un licántropo peligroso y sangriento, pero también estaba enamorado, y no pensaba dejar escapar la oportunidad de compartir su vida con esa persona tan especial.

Salió de la casa tan rápido como había entrado y volvió a aparecerse fuera de las barreras de la Mansión Malfoy, caminando luego rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta y llamar al timbre.

Cuando le abrieron entró como un vendaval y le dijo al elfo que le guiara hasta el dormitorio de su ama rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron, Remus entró sin llamar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Cubierta por un camisón negro y frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

.-Narcisa… yo… -comenzó. La mujer se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él rápidamente, de modo que el hombre pudo observar la parte delantera de su cuerpo. El camisón arrastraba por el suelo y tenía un bonito escote de pico. En la parte superior de éste, una ancha banda de encaje con un forro plateado cubría su pecho, y unos finos tirantes de seda, al igual que el resto de la prenda, sujetaban el camisón a su cuerpo. Remus no pudo dejar de pensar que estaba preciosa, a pesar de las marcas de lágrimas recientes en su rostro y de sus ojos rojos y húmedos aún.

.-Hazme tuya, Remus –suplicó al tiempo que se acercaba y depositaba un húmedo y salado beso en los labios del licántropo-. No me importa qué pase, solo hazlo.

Y le besó de nuevo, esta vez más larga y pasionalmente. Remus no pudo contenerse y la correspondió, rodeando su fina cintura mientras ella enredaba sus manos entre sus cabellos castaños.

Él acariciaba su cintura con los dedos, suavemente, sin dejar de besarla, y ella tiraba levemente de sus mechones entrecanos, mientras sus lenguas batallaban por el control de la otra boca.

Narcisa avanzó a tientas hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama y, una vez allí, se dejó caer despacio, arrastrando al licántropo con ella. Remus tuvo que soltar su cintura, con cierta molestia, para colocar sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y no aplastarla así con su peso.

Se separaron en busca de aire y el licántropo besó tiernamente las comisuras de los labios de su amante, que le acariciaba la nuca y el cuello con sus suaves y finos dedos.

Narcisa cambió las posiciones para quedar ella arriba, besándole el cuello y los lóbulos de las orejas, intercalando dulces besos con suaves mordisquitos, haciéndole suspirar en voz baja y apretar sus dedos en torno a la estrecha cintura de la mujer.

Pronto los besos llegaron a la base del cuello del castaño, esta vez más pasionales y salvajes que antes, mientras las manos de Remus viajaban por la espalda de la mujer hasta llegar a su trasero, posándose allí y masajeando suavemente, revolviendo el resbaladizo camisón.

Las manos de Narcisa se deslizaron desde los costados del cuerpo del licántropo hasta el primer botón de la camisa de éste, desabrochándolo despacio a medida que besaba la suave piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Hasta que la camisa dejó de ser un obstáculo. Narcisa arremangó su camisón hasta medio muslo para así poder sentarse y, sujetando al licántropo de los bordes de su camisa, hacerle incorporarse también.

Sus manos viajaron desde el abdomen del castaño hasta los hombros, deslizando las palmas por su pecho y arrastrando la camisa con ellas, hasta que finalmente ambos se deshicieron de ella.

Y entonces Narcisa continuó besando aquí y allá. Primero la base del cuello, luego las clavículas y, después, siguiendo un camino descendente por su torso, besando y mordisqueando los pezones, lamiendo y soplando la piel ardiente, haciendo que Remus sufriera escalofríos producidos por el placer.

Llegó a su cadera y algo le impidió continuar: la cinturilla de los pantalones de su amante. Y desabrochó el cinturón, luego el botón y finalmente la cremallera, para segundos después comenzar a desprenderle de la molesta prenda, que aterrizó a varios metros de la cama.

Y luego se levantó, dejando a Remus allí acostado, mirándola con sus dorados ojos brillando anhelantes. Soltó su rubio cabello, que había estado recogido en un moño, y dejó que los lacios mechones recorrieran su espalda, acariciándola con suavidad.

Sus manos se dirigieron entonces a los tirantes del camisón y, sin prisas, los deslizó por sus hombros, permitiendo luego que toda la prenda se deslizara por su cuerpo, dejando una aureola negra bajo sus pies y un cuerpo pálido y delicado cubierto solo por un sujetador y unas braguitas negras de encaje. Remus tomó aire y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con rapidez al ver a la mujer que amaba así, semidesnuda, frente a él.

Se obligó a abrirlos de nuevo al sentir un nuevo peso en la cama, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro levemente sonrojado de Narcisa, que avanzaba gateando hacia él.

Vio la cara de Narcisa cada vez más cerca de la suya, y luego sintió sus labios presionando contra los suyos.

La sujetó de las mejillas y las acarició con los pulgares, suavemente. Pronto sus lenguas se unieron al juego y se acariciaron entre ellas, la pasión aumentando con cada caricia.

Las manos de Remus viajaron por todo el cuerpo de Narcisa, consumidas por el placer y ardientes por el fuego de la pasión. Las sudorosas palmas se deslizaron por los omoplatos y se introdujeron debajo de la parte trasera del sujetador, acariciando la suave piel. Sacó sus manos de allí y, deslizándolas ésta vez por encima de la tela, continuó acariciando hasta llegar a la cadera, apresándola suavemente.

Y ella rompió el beso y bajó de nuevo por el pecho, besando los pezones y mordisqueándolos con picardía y dulzura, hasta sentirlos erguirse de nuevo. Entonces continuó su camino por el torso, llegando al ombligo y hundiendo allí su lengua, haciendo que Remus se arquease levemente y jadease por la impresión. Y al bajar un poco más se encontró con la molesta goma de los bóxer, que le impedía continuar su camino descendente.

Introdujo la punta de sus dedos en la prenda y acarició el interior con sus uñas, suavemente, provocando que el licántropo gimiera y se retorciera levemente, asaltado por el placer. Y cuando Narcisa se negó deliberadamente a terminar con su sufrimiento, Remus la besó casi con fiereza, enrojeciendo sus labios y apretando sus nalgas, haciendo que sus caderas se unieran desesperadamente.

Desabrochó su sujetador y lo mandó lejos de ellos, masajeando segundos después sus senos, sin separar sus labios en ningún momento.

Cambió las posiciones, quedando él arriba y comenzando un camino de besos desesperados. Besó su cuello, sus clavículas, la parte central de sus pechos y luego pasó a atender sus pezones. Besó y mordisqueó con suavidad, primero uno, mientras su mano acariciaba el contrario, y luego el otro, repitiendo sus caricias.

Y fue entonces cuando Narcisa perdió el control. Sujetó el pelo de su amante y tiró de él hacia arriba, haciendo que de los labios de Remus brotara un gemidito adolorido.

Le besó y, con prisa, le bajó los bóxer, al tiempo que él la desprendía de sus braguitas. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del licántropo y él la penetró con rapidez, comenzando a moverse casi al instante y sin dejar de besarla.

Narcisa empujaba con sus piernas las caderas de Remus, a la vez que se arqueaba, en cada encuentro de sus cuerpos. Y así los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más salvajes y desesperados.

.-Te quiero –jadeó él luego de una embestida demasiado placentera.

Y ella sintió demasiado cerca su orgasmo, y se arqueó, buscando el cuerpo de su amante, encontrándolo inmediatamente. Remus la besó, transmitiéndole sensaciones jamás experimentadas.

Y ambos se dejaron llevar, juntos, por la marea de sentimientos que les asaltaban.

Remus terminó con un gemido ronco, mientras Narcisa lo hacía con un jadeo ahogado.

Y se abrazaron, Remus aún en el interior de su amante, y ella abrazándole e intentando calmar su agitación. El castaño salió de las estrechas cavidades que apresaban su miembro, ya fláccido, minutos después; y sin perder tiempo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

.-Te quiero… -fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_Hola! Os gustó? Bueno, pues aquí está el último capítulo_ ;D_ Realmente disfruté mucho haciendo este reto, impuesto por Aykasha-peke. Nena, que eres la mejor! Espero que os gustase mucho y que dejéis muchos reviews . Sí? Verdad? Jeje, ojalá me dejaran tantos reviews como a otros autores, aysh! Pero bueno, de ilusiones no se vive. Venga, mil besos a todos!_

_Vamos con las contestaciones a los reviews:_

_**F.:** Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ánimo, de verdad, no es un fic que me fascine, encima de que es asquerosamente corto. Muchas gracias por leer y aquí tienes el último chap. Besos!_

_Reviews? Los merezco?_

_·PaddyPau·_

Miembro de muchas órdenes


End file.
